


Dietz & Watson

by systemofhaimish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angsty roast is angsty, Crack, Gen, Like I said--it's crack, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemofhaimish/pseuds/systemofhaimish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this crack 221B drabble, Jawn works at a deli. Inspired by a ham my friend Bri spotted in the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dietz & Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best buddy bri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+buddy+bri).



> This is the image/tweet that inspired this wonderful display of crack you're about to read:  
> 
> 
> This drabble was originally posted on my tumblr, but has been brit-picked and lengthened into a 221B. [See the original post here.](http://at-mercy.tumblr.com/post/26028236952/roastromance) Also, don't kill me if you hate it; I warned about the crack.

It has been months since the Fall, and the hopelessly lost feeling still lingered. Jawn, desperate for an outlet for his angst, finally accepted the long-standing offer of his old secondary-school pal, Dietz, to go into the deli business. Using his militaristic surgeon skills, he butchered meat quickly and precisely, seeing Moriarty’s face on every mutilated ham. The company’s latest creation was a London Broil, in honour of the busy city Jawn used to call home.

Shurlawk, from his undisclosed hiding place, was, of course, still alive, under an alias. Every week, he wandered into the local shop to pick up groceries, in spite of his irregular eating habits. The first time he saw his former partner’s name on a ham, he had to use every fibre of his being to stay composed, lest he burst into uncharacteristic tears of longing and draw attention to himself. Without a moment’s hesitation, he picked up the top roast from the pile and paid for it with stiff, shaking hands. It was the first food the detective had ever truly enjoyed, and he could almost believe he tasted Jawn on it. From then on, Shurlawk bought exactly one London Broil a week and enjoyed it indulgently with tears in his eyes hoping that somewhere, Jawn was still thinking of him.

And he had been.


End file.
